


Boyfriends Unsolved

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:BuzzFeed Unsolved AU "





	Boyfriends Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> For tsukeishima on Dreamwidth.
> 
> Iwa-chan is based on Shane and Oikawa on Ryan that's it.

“Welcome to Buzzfeed Unsoved, Supernatural season where we try to answer a question as old as time : Are ghosts real ?”  
  
Like every time, Tooru turned just in time to catch his Iwa-chan rolling his eyes at the camera. He smiled.  
  
“But ! This time exclusively for this season’s finale we finally get to talk about my true inspiration, what made me fall into the Supernatural : ALIENS”  
  
He passed a swift hand in the air like to magnify the word and on his right he heard a long beleaguered sigh.  
  
“What is it, Iwa-chan ? You really think that we’re alone in this big universe ?”  
  
The spiky-haired man raised one hand.  
  
“No, don’t go putting words in my mouth. I do believe that there’s other life forms in the Universe just not your Star Trek bullshit or whatever.”  
  
Tooru gasped, eyes wide.  
  
“How dare you !! I can’t believe you just blasphemed Star Trek, also you love that franchise we’ve watched every single episode and movies at least ten times each.”  
  
“You mean that you’ve put them on and I was forced to watch it all.”  
  
He blinked before turning back to the camera.  
  
“A true fan. Confirmed !”  
  
“Whatever, can you get on with your crazy theories so I can find the logical explanation aka what really happened ?”  
  
“You won’t be able to deny my claims, I have a pretty solid case here, my research is flawless.”  
  
“I really can’t believe an aspiring NASA employee believes in UFOs, demons and ghosts.”  
  
Tooru hit him lightly on the arm.  
  
“Don’t jinx it ! Also what’s wrong with that ? I’ll be celebrated there.”  
  
Hajime snorted.  
  
“Oh, yeah how do you call it again ? The National Assembly of Sci-fi Aficionados.”  
  
Tooru gaped, cheeks bright red. It took him three times to form a coherent sentence.  
  
“I- How- What- Who said you could just spill my deepest, darkest secrets to the whole world ?”  
  
“It’s a recording, idiot. You can just edit it out.”  
  
Behind the camera, a voice spoke up.  
  
“Oh no, it’s definitely gonna be in the final cut. Your face is priceless Oikawa, do you mind looking at the camera for a more dramatic effect ?”  
  
Tooru grabbed the plastic bottle in front of him and threw it at the editor while Hajime was biting his lip, trying hard not to lose it.  
  
“This better not be on the Internet, I’m still waiting for an answer from them.”  
  
Seeing the distressed look of his boyfriend, Hajime put his hand on top of his and started gently stroking the skin.  
  
“Hey, relax, Kuroo just said that to rile you up. Also I really don’t see why they would reject your application you had the best results in the practice tests according to all our snooping around.”  
  
Just as Tooru was leaning in, Kuroo spoke up once again.  
  
“Oh shit, oh shit it’s happening. Be sure to kiss just in front of the viewfinder.”  
  
Sighing, Hajime turned to him.  
  
“Come on, man ! Can’t you see we’re having a moment.”  
  
“Complain however long you wish, but you two kissing would make a great thumbnail, attract more viewers and be the highlight of thousands of your fans. It’s staying in the final cut.”  
  
Tooru giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
